You
by mickey139
Summary: pertemuan sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang telah membuatnya sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Maaf saya gak bisa buat Summary-nya. Oneshot, mind to RNR.


**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** K

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe.

**You** **Mickey_miki**

...

...

Hari itu pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kali pertama aku merasakan hujan di kota ini. Kau berjalan di trotoar dengan memakai sepatu boots coklat dan payung berwarna pink. Langkahmu anggun bagai seorang putri kerajaan, menghasilkan percikan air akibat sepatu bootsmu yang menapaki genangan air kecil.

Angin berhembus kencang, sedikit menerbangkan payungmu sehingga menammpakkan wajahmu samar. Rambutmu pink-mu yang tergerai menari mengikuti hembusan angin. Gaun selutut yang kau gunakan sedikit berkibar dan menampakkan paha putihmu. Wajahmu merona, mungkin karena banyak pasang mata yang memandangimu termaksud diriku.

Kau kembali berjalan, kali ini kau tapakkan kakimu lebih cepat. Mungkin karena kau berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang tadi memfokuskan pandangannya padamu.

Kau kemudian berhenti pada halte bus tempat yang sedang ku pijaki sekarang. mengatupkan payungmu sehingga wajah samarmu yang terlihat tadi kini nampak dengan jelas. Matamu yang indah, seperti batu permata emerald yang terkena cahaya bulan, bibir merah, hidung kecil namun mancung menghiasi wajahmu ditambah dengan dengan rambut pink yang tergerai indah membingkai wajahmu. Sungguh ciptaan yang sempurna.

Aroma _cherry_ menguar dari tubuhmu dan menembus masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku ketika kau berdiri tepat di sampingku. Kau mengibaskan sedikit rambutmu yang sedikit lepek akibat percikan air. tidak memedulikan aku yang sedang memperhatikanmu─mungkin karena kau belum melihatku. Layaknya iklan sampo yang pernah ku tonton di TV, terlihat lembut. Bahkan aku hampir menggerakkan tanganku hanya untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak hanya tubuhmu yang terukir indah, wajah yang cantik bak bidadari, namun wangi tubuhmu juga harum dan menenangkan.

Kau kemudian berbalik, menatapku yang tengah terpaku melihatmu. Kau tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan di indra penglihatanku hingga membuatku terhipnotis untuk semakin mangagumi sosokmu.

"Hai...!" sapamu dengan suara khas seorang gadis remaja. Suara yang bahkan sama merdunya dengan dawai penghantar tidurku tiap malam.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata. Mata onix-ku kemudian berpaling menghindari tatapan matamu. Kau mungkin heran melihat tingkahku, mungkin juga kau menganggapku orang yang sombong nan arogan yang bahkan balas sapa pun tak ku lakukan.

Kau diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Menatap jalan di depanmu sambil menunggu bus. Mungkin. Hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur kota ini semakin deras dan mengisi keheningan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Sedikit ku geserkan irisku hingga ke sudut mataku hanya untuk melihatmu. Tiba-tiba kau berbalik menghadapku, mungkin juga menatapku, lagi dan itu membuatku sedikit kalut. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca arti dari pandanganmu itu─mungkin karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu.

"Namaku Sakura. aku baru pindh ke kota ini. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu risih. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan. Kau tahu bagaimana orang yang baru pertama kali pindah? Tak ada seorangpun yang ku kenal di kota ini." Tiba-tiba kau berucap sambil memperlihatkan senyummu. Senyum yang mungkin hampir sama hangatnya dengan mentari pagi dan membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal. Bahkan sekarang kuyakini sudah tercetak rona merah yang menyebalkan di wajahku.

Aku diam beberapa saat untuk menetralkan perasaan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. "Hn. Aku Sasuke. aku juga orang baru di kota ini." Balasku tanpa memandangmu. Aku takut jika memandangimu, aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku. Aku tidak ingin terhipnotis lebih lama olehmu. Oleh pesonamu.

Kau semakin banyak berbicara. Tentang dirimu, keluargamu, bahkan tentang lingkungan tempat kau tinggali dulu. Kau tidak peduli padaku yang baru kau kenal. Seakan kita sdah mengenal sejak lama, terus saja kau ceritakan tentangmu dan membuatku sedikit-banyak tahu tentang dirimu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku juga bisa mengakrabkan diri pada orang lain─yang bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu.

Kita terus berbincang, bahkan hujan yang sudah berhenti dari tadi tidak kita rasakan─atau mungkin Cuma aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu terfokus padamu. Kau kemudian menghentikan semua kata-katamu saat bus yang kau tunggu telah datang. Kau beranjak memasuki bus itu dengan tidak memandangiku. Aku ingin mengikutimu dan ingin lebih lama bersamamu, jika bukan karena bus yang kita tunggu tidak sama.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucapmu sebelum pintu bus tertutup dan meninggalkan diriku yang terpaku akibat ucapanmu.

_Sampai jumpa_

Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi? Bukankah itu artinya dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Entah kenapa perasaan jadi campur aduk. Bahagia, senang, dan juga sedikit penasaran.

_Akankah kita bertemu kembali?_

**FIN.**

**a/n : hahahaha... Entah kenapa saya ingin sekali buat fict ini. Yang mungkin ceritanya sendiri tidak jelas. Tapi saya juga lega karena ide yang muncul dadakan bisa langsung rampung dan tertuang di fict ini. Memang sih idenya pasaran, pendiskripsiannya juga kurang, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya sendiri bingung ini cerita atau apa? tapi.. sudahlah! Ceritanya juga sudah kubuat jadi silahkan dinikmati dan moga bisa terhibur.**

**Ah... satu lagi. Kalau berkenan, minta review ya, terserah apa saja. Saran, kritik (lebih baik) atau apapun itu saya terima dengan berbesar hati.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini.**

**See u in another fict **


End file.
